Three Year Absence
by Hamato Inya
Summary: After a three year absence Kazuha meets Heiji in the café She works at. KH I just have to write Detective Conan for a while before getting over my writers block... sorry for ppl who read my other fics!


Disclaimer- I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan! Oh and I'm having a lot of writer's block for my other fics so a couple chapters and this story will be over. I've only read a bit of stuff on Kaito Kid and know pretty much just what I gathered from a fanfiction… so please help me!!!! I think that this chapter and maybe the next will be a Heiji/Kazuha and then the next one and once again maybe the next will be Shinichi/Ran. I need to write more of Detective Conan to get it out of my head and back into my other stories! Sorry! And please tell me if its good or not!!!!

Kazuha sighed and looked out the window at the dark street below before looking at the full moon that always seemed to remind her of that idiot Heiji. It had been almost three years since Heiji's disappearance. His father had almost worked himself to the death trying to find him, as had her father. She felt the familiar stinging of tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them with her sleeve.

"Zuha it's your shift!" a younger girl with bouncy hair said walking into the little staff room. "Oh no thinking about Hattori again?"

"That idiot? Who would even think about him?" Kazuha sniffed and grabbed her apron. She put up her hair in a bun and walked out into the main café and went to her cash register.

"Can I help you?" she said smiling as a very worn man came up shaking slightly and looking over his shoulder every five seconds it seemed.

"I need something heavy. Lots of caffeine and very dark," he said in a high tired voice.

"Coming right up," Kazuha said cheerfully and started making the coffee as he went to his seat. After giving the man his coffee Kazuha looked up and she nearly had a heart attack. Entering were three boys that would look the same if the one in the middle took of his hat and lightened his skin and if the one on the left combed his hair a little, a lot, more.

"Hey," the one on the right said. "Two cappuccinos and a..."

"Green Tea," the one with dark skin and the hat said leaning against the counter while looking around the café.

"Why am I even helping you guys?" the one with the untamed hair said mimicking the dark boy's position.

"Calm down Kuroba," the one ordering said. "We need you to follow him secretly from now on."

"Why are we trusting this stupid magician Kudo?" the one with the cap said his eyes never leaving the worn man who had come in a little while ago.

"Your cappuccinos and green tea sirs," Kazuha said her voice slightly strained. The boy with tame hair picked up the tray and smiled at her, turned, stopped, and turned around again.

"Do I know you?" he said studying her as Kazuha turned to the side so that her nametag wasn't readable.

"No I don't think so," Kazuha said for some reason not trusting the three boys.

"Here," the one with the cap said handing her some folded money. "A tip for the pretty lady," with that he smiled and turned his hat so that the bill was in the front and got a serious look on his face. Kazuha held the money to her chest and followed them with her eyes full of hope.

"So what now Kudo?" The dark skinned boy said.

"We follow him," Kudo said regarding the man with a rather bored look on his face. "Why do we always get stupid cases?"

"Why am I here?" Kuroba said again leaning back in his chair looking utterly bored.

"He may be being trailed by the black organization," Kudo said. "Did that waitress look familiar Hattori?"

Not getting a response from boy in the hat Shinichi turned to him to see him glancing back and forth from his target to the woman at the counter.

Heiji sighed and settled to staring at the waitress wistfully. The way she wore her hair. The gentle laugh that was provoked by the other waitress there. The creamy color of her skin in the dim light of the café made her look even more beautiful. And the sway of her hips…

"Tiger stripes," Hattori turned to Kudo in surprise. "She looks like the kind of girl with a tiger striped bikini," Shinichi smiled at Heiji in a way that surprised even Kaito into silence. The smile was full of pain and empathy and the slight hope that maybe his life could go better. "Go ahead Hattori," Kudo said gesturing to the girl with his head. "Have fun."

With a grateful smile he left Kaito and Shinichi and went over to the counter to the beautiful goddess behind the right cash register.

"Hey," he said softly and Kazuha turned around to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?" she said putting a stern face on for the boy.

"I... I'm a detective and I really, really need to talk to you about something… Miss…?" the boy asked floundering with his words.

"Not your problem," she said coolly and stepped out from behind the counter. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Hattori opened his mouth to respond when a dismayed shout came from behind him and he whirled to see the man they had been following run as the power went off. He grabbed the girl by the arm as he desperately tried to make his eyes adjust to the dark when four identical shots were heard and he instinctively pressed the waitress into the wall shielding her with his body.

Kazuha squealed as the café was left in darkness. She pretty much screamed when the boy slammed her into the wall and she struggled until she realized that gunshots had sounded. She tensed as she heard a grunt from her 'shield' and yelped in surprise as he slowly started to slide down her. Putting her hands under his arms she made his decent easier by keeping him up slightly. Leaning his panting form against her she let her eyes adjust to the dark and looked down at him. She got a very concerned look on her face as her hand hit something warm. Pulling it away from his back she hissed as she recognized the sticky liquid.

"Oh god," she whispered. "Hattori?"

She felt two hands grab onto her shirt harder as his panting grew louder. Rubbing his back slowly above his wound she turned her attention to the pandemonium around them.

"You girl!" Kazuha's head snapped up as she glared at the masked man in the shadows. "Get up."

She was surprised to hear a low growl from the boy on her chest and squeezed his hand as she laid him down and stood up.

"Good," the man pressed a gun to a spot under her chin. "Now come along dear," sparing a look at Heiji on the floor before allowing herself to be led away.

"Kaito?" Shinichi said crouched against a wall as he watched the ten guys take hostages. "You still there?"

"Yup," came the hushed reply from right next to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tail that guy in the B.O.," Shinichi said sensing when Kaito nodded. "I'll go and try to find Hattori," without waiting for a response Shinichi moved off to find the detective from Osaka.

Heiji had felt it as soon as the bullet embedded itself in his back and nearly burst through his chest. Luckily he had figured out he could still move his lower body. When he heard Kazuha's sweet voice he had to do something and just grabbed onto the nearest thing. He had almost died when he felt her leave but her gentle squeeze had given him hope. He felt a hand on his shoulder and wrenched his eyes open to see Shinichi's outline.

"What's up Hattori?" he said quietly. "Can you move? We have to get your girlfriend."

"What?" he rasped confused. "What about Kazuha?"

"She's one of three hostages. The guy we were trailing and a little girl here with her parents was also taken," Shinichi helped Heiji into a sitting position and took off his jacket to rip into a wrap.

"Positions?" Heiji said holding a hand to his head as he let the detective of the east wrap the wound to the best of his abilities.

"Kazuha's over to the right just next to the other counter. About ten feet from here," Shinichi's eyes traveled around the darkened room slowly. "I think that Kuroba's got the guy we're trailing. I'll get the little kid."

Taking the hand off of his head he let his eyes adjust to the dark and noted that the ten guys were in three groups of three save for one who was getting the loot from the unlucky customers. As Shinichi had said three were around Kazuha but only one was really paying attention to her and his surroundings. The other two were getting the cash out of the registers. He turned his eyes to the group at the door and smirked as he saw Kaito waving at him from across the street already in his 'Kid' mode. The group was making sure that the police saw that they had hostages and weren't really paying attention to anything inside. All that much easier for Kuroba. He didn't even bother looking at the group Shinichi had to get and concentrated on getting to his feet and sneaking over to the group.

Kazuha, to say the least, was terrified. She had gotten used to the dark of the café and the cold metal of the gun to her neck and was strangely calm. The only thing bothering her was Heiji. His condition hadn't looked good when she had left him and she was worried half to death. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and narrowed them to see it better. There it was again. Behind the greedy little thieves raiding the registers there was a slight movement. She gulped and watched unable to take her eyes off of the scene as the darkened figure snuck past the two and came to the edge of her vision pausing before sneaking behind him. She yelped as the man holding her whirled her around and held the gun to her temple.

"Now girly," he hissed his masked face inches from her own. "While we wait why don't we have some fun?" his rough lips were then on her own as she squirmed in his grip before the gun hit the side of her head making her vision swim.

Then with a grunt the hold on her lessened as the gun clattered to the ground. The guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slumped to the ground revealing Heiji standing behind him his fist still raised the other tucked into his cheek a bit.

"Heiji?" she whispered and he smiled a bit whirling to the other two who were now shouting a warning to the other groups.

"Yo Kazu-chan!" he said panting even heavier. "Long time no see!"

"You idiot!" she shouted tears in her eyes. "Its been three years and then you just show up and expect to get away with just saying 'hi'?" her fists balled.

Heiji didn't have time to respond as a lurching pain clouded his head and the other two joined the single member of the gang and started advancing.

"Zuha…" he said pleadingly one hand clutching the spot on his chest that was now leaking blood in the front in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

She nodded and stood next to him in the ready stance Ran had taught her over the past three years. She took down one guy in about thirty seconds and turned to see Heiji kneeling on the floor panting as the two who had attacked him laughed and kicked him in the stomach as he coughed holding a hand to his mouth his expression total pain.

Kazuha felt a rage build up in her as she saw that and ran over kicking one of the guys where-the-sun-don't-shine while the other received a round house kick to the head. She panted in slight exertion and kneeled by Heiji on the floor placing two fingers on his pulse spot on his neck and jumped back in surprise as a cool hand rested itself on her shoulder. She turned to face two identical guarded icy blue eyes.

"Let us," Shinichi said staring her down until she moved away from the teen on the floor. "Kaito, phone the hospital. I'll see if there's anything we can do. Kazuha, does this café have any alcohol?"

"Maybe some in the back," she said getting up and running to the back storeroom. When she ran back she saw police leading the robbers out of the café and looked around for Heiji who she found on a stretcher brought out from a police car Shinichi still bending over him trying to shoo the ever energetic Kaito away. "Shinichi?"

"Hmm?" he said distracted not quite paying attention to her.

"Shinichi!" Kaito poked him on the shoulder only to get waved away. Letting out an exasperated sigh he suddenly grinned and started poking Shinichi anywhere he could.

Finally giving in Shinichi whirled on Kaito.

"What?!" he screamed and then noticed Kazuha and regained his composure as she handed the liquor to him. "Sorry about that."

"Is he…?" she said jumping to the point and walking behind Shinichi to the stretcher.

"He's tough," Shinichi said uncapping the bottle and opening Heiji mouth to pour it down. "That should bring him back at least a little bit."

Sure enough his panting increased and his hands clutched the stretcher just a little more.

"Heiji," she whispered as the ambulance came. Just for that one moment forgetting her anger at his three year absence and pure concern taking over her as she followed the two unharmed boys into the ambulance with the one she had always waited for… no matter what.


End file.
